headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead 47
"Made to Suffer" is the forty-seventh issue of the survival horror comic book series ''The Walking Dead'' published by Image Comics. It is the fifth chapter in the six-part "Made to Suffer" storyline. The story was written by Robert Kirkman with artwork and inking by Charlie Adlard, and grey tone coloring highlights by Cliff Rathburn. Adlard & Rathburn also rendered the cover art illustration to this issue. Lettering for this story was provided by Rus Wooton. This issue was published with a March, 2008 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Appearances Featured characters * Rick Grimes * Andrea * Carl Grimes * Lori Grimes * Michonne Supporting characters * Axel * Billy Greene * Hershel Greene * Patricia Antagonists * The Governor, Brian Blake * Bart * Charlie Banes * Daniel * Don Horgan * Gabriel Harris * Gus Strunk * Jared * Raymond Hilliard * Teddy Grainger Minor characters * Alice Warren * Judith Grimes * Lilly Caul * Matthew Hennesey Organizations * Woodbury army Races * Humans * Zombies Locations * Georgia :* The Prison Items * Assault rifles * Handguns * Grenades * Katana * Machine guns * Rifles * Sniper rifle * Shotgun Vehicles * Automobiles * Recreational vehicle * Tank Miscellaneous * Exploding vehicles * Gunshot victims * Prison * Profanity * Shot in the head Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer Robert Kirkman and artists Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * This issue is reprinted in the Walking Dead, Volume 8: Made to Suffer trade paperback collection. It is also included the ''Walking Dead Compendium'', Volume 1 trade paperback collection, the Walking Dead, Book Four hardcover collection, and the ''Walking Dead Omnibus'', Volume 2 hardcover collection. * This issue shipped to retailers on March 12th, 2008. * This issue had an estimated sales rank of 22,605. * This is the first appearance of Gus Strunk. He appears next in ''The Walking Dead'' #49. * Bart, Charlie Banes, Daniel, Don Horgan, and Teddy Grainger are all identified by name in the Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor novel. V.I.P. * This issue's V.I.P. award goes to Billy Greene. With one lob of a single grenade, he takes out at least five members of the Woodbury army (see below). Well done, Billy! Body Count * Raymond Hilliard - Sliced through the abdomen by Michonne with her katana. * Axel - Shot through the head by an unidentified Woodbury army member. * Gabriel Harris - Shot in the back of the head by Andrea with a sniper rifle. * Bart - - Killed by shrapnel from exploding vehicle. * Charlie Banes - Killed by shrapnel from exploding vehicle. * Daniel - Killed by shrapnel from exploding vehicle. * Don Horgan - Killed by shrapnel from exploding vehicle. * Teddy Grainger - Killed by shrapnel from exploding vehicle. * Gus Strunk - Shot twice by Andrea. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *